Stuck with Her
by Onwind
Summary: I hate the way she talks to me. I hate the way she humiliates me in front of the Volturi. I hate the way she runs into trouble. But most of all, I hate the way she makes me want to get closer to her... COMPANION FIC TO STUCK IN VOLTERRA IN CAIUS'S POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people of fanfiction! This story is the COMPANION fic to "Stuck in Volterra" and entirely in Caius's POV. If you would like to read this story in Bella's POV, please read "Stuck in Volterra." Anyway, enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Caius, dear! I'm back."

Dread and disappointment filled every solid part of my being after hearing those words. Indeed she had returned. _Already._

Two vampresses, one blonde and the other dark ebony, both approached the three thrones, and bowed respectfully.

The blonde vampress flitted to the side of my throne in a flash the second she finished bowing and lowered her foolishly smiling face down towards mine. Automatically, I snapped my face the other direction, disgusted by the vampress's foolish attempt for a kiss. I would _not _kiss her. I never kissed her.

The blonde vampress retreated many steps back, failing at masking her disappointment. My scowl deepened. Did she really believe I would ever _attempt _at being romantic with something as disgusting and vile as she? She should have expected me to turn away. I always turned away.

"Good evening, ladies," Aro said rather delightfully. "I expect you had a nice hunting trip?"

"It was decent, master," Sulpicia murmured, in her usual uninterested tone. "A few witnesses tried to sneak off, but Athenodora and I eventually had them cornered. A boring night it was, indeed. Well, now that you mention it, Athenodora and I have some buisness to attend to in the library. We will return when ordered to, master."

"Yes, my beautiful morning bloom," Aro purred.

Then, Sulpicia and Athenodora turned to exit the throne room, Athenodora gave me a dashing smile. "You know where to find us, dear."

I did not return her farewell.

The second the vampresses left the room, Aro fully turned towards my direction. "Brother Caius. Forgive me for questioning, but why do you not ever greet your mate when they do so in return?"

"Aro, we have been through this," I responded to my superior. "I do not wish to form a somewhat romantic bond with Athenodora. That is the way it has been for two thousand years, and I do not plan to start now."

"But she is your mate," Aro insisted, his bloody eyes twinkling with hopeful desire. "She is the one you must be tied to for the rest of your immortal life."

"Then let us come to the conclusion I have been requesting for decades," I raised my voice, refusing to back down. "Allow me to execute her. The problem will be resolved if she is not around anymore. In addition, I feel unable to stand her disgusting attitude or presence any longer."

"Brother, that will never be the proper solution," Aro reasoned. "Unless Athenodora commits something terrible or does not follow one of our most strict rules, it would be disrespectful to execute one of the Volturi members."

"I refuse to drop my solution," I stated, and held my head high. "And I consider this argument finished until further notice."

Aro reluctantly returned to his throne, his eyes saddened and somewhat disappointed. I failed to see why this was such a problem in Aro's eyes, anyway. He believed in "love" and everything else that should go along with it. _Love_. Such an immature myth. No one could feel so powerfully for another being. How dare those revolting mortals let their imagination and stories cloud Aro's thoughts.

I never had any sort of mild interest in the vampress, anyway. She did have beauty, and a decent background, but she was a complete _animal_. Nothing she did was ever permit or useful to the Volturi, the way I saw it. Marcus was the one who chose her for me when I was in desperate need for a mate. I admit I thought she'd be useful at the time, but my thoughts trained on another course very shortly afterwards.

I needed a new mate. A new bride. I did not care who, anyone but _her_. I wanted her out of my life. I wanted her out of my life _for good._

The strong wooden doors of the Volturi palace squeaked to life when Demetri stepped in. He had a cream colored letter in his hand, with a familiar scent rolling off. After he neatly closed the door behind him, he approached the thrones to kneel before us like a proper guard should do.

"Demetri," Aro acknowledged.

"Master Aro," Demetri responded formally. "I bring a letter recently discovered in our mail system. It is addressed to the three leaders of the Volturi."

"Thank you, Demetri," Aro slipped the letter into his own fingers, and motioned the guard away. "You may leave now."

My nose clouded from the familiar scent. I knew that smell very well. It was the Cullens, I was sure of it. We had seen two of them last year, along with a mortal girl who could equivocate all of the Volturi's powers. Very odd, that girl was. She did not deserve to live. Nor did the Cullens, but without a shock, Aro had let them pass.

Aro scanned over the letter, his eyes bouncing with interest and a bit of unexpected surprise. He then handed the letter to Marcus, who did not seem as interested in knowing what the letter's purpose was as I.

"What did it say?" I demanded, confused at what the Cullens wanted at this time of year. Were they attempting to go back on their deal? They better not. I would not allow it.

"It seems…" Aro turned to me with a sly smile. "…we're going to be having a visitor staying with us this Fall."

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it, and I assure you that the rest of the chapters will be much longer than this one. Reviews keep me moving ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Footsteps echoed throughout the darkened hallways as I continued towards my destination. How _dare _Carlisle defy us this way. Requesting the Volturi to monitor their pet human girl, when they promised to transform her the moment they returned to their disgusting little rain town. This behavior was foul, unbelievable how Carlisle would sink this low.

But of course, Aro thought differently. He thought it was the perfect opportunity to earn the Cullen's trust and respect, something we really did not need. How could Aro be this foolish? This was unlike him. He knew the rules that the Volturi and every living vampire in the world had to follow.

This was why I needed another vote, another person on my side. Surely everyone else saw the girl as a liability. I needed an ally for the situation, an ally that would force Aro to change his mind once and for all.

Without knocking, I pushed open the doors, and took a large stride inward. Composing my face concealed with rage from the previous argument Aro and I shared about the girl's stay, I found Marcus merely sitting and drinking out of an ancient cup utensil. He looked up at me, confusion nipping at his dull expression. "Caius."

"Marcus," I acknowledged back, halting a few yards in front of him. His confusion morphed into suspicion, eyes darkening. The connection between us was slim, and he knew so. He knew that I only came to him when I wanted his vote for a matter against Aro, and Marcus was known to despise the arguments that caused him to get involved. "I need your assistance on something crucial."

"The matter with us protecting the girl, I'm presuming," Marcus held the ancient cup to his lips.

"Yes," I insisted. "Surely you recognize the liability if the girl stays here."

"On the contrary, Caius, I see no threat to the Volturi if we monitor the girl for a short amount of time," was Marcus's plain answer.

"I am not saying she is dangerous," I struggled to control the snarl in my tone. "I know the girl is harmless, but it is the fact that she knows too much about our species. Humans that know too much need to be destroyed, ripped from the world before they reveal us vampires to others. It was disrespectful enough to let her leave the Volturi alive, now we are asked to watch over her without harming her? This just shows us encouraging the Cullens to continue revealing our species to humans. This should not be allowed!"

"You put up a fine argument, Caius," Marcus commented evenly. "But Bella Swan will become a vampire, as said during their visit. There is no point in including humans in this case, because the Cullens are in fact making preparations for the girl's transformation. And when the girl is transformed into one of us, the rules we imply on vampires will then become on her. But since she has not done anything to reveal our species, I see no horrid act in allowing her to stay."

"Listen to your words, Marcus!" I growled, unable to control my anger any longer. "This is one of the many times the Cullens have stretched the rules of the Volturi! We must put a stop to this! You know I am correct!"

"I apologize, Caius," Marcus stared at his cup. "But I have sided with Aro on this argument. I will support his decision to protect the girl. That is my final answer."

Furiously, I turned on him and marched back down the hallway without a word. Foolish Marcus. I believed him wiser than this. Was I truly the only one that realized the Cullens were basically controlling us with these lies and disrespect to the rules?

Well, it did not matter now. Aro and Marcus had both turned on me. I was perfectly alone, with no way to change their minds before the Cullens would drop off their puny little pet human. There was no path left to take but everyone else's.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. Perhaps I could not convince Aro and Marcus to keep the mortal away, but I could convince them while the girl was here. _Yes_. Humans had many flaws. Flaws that could bring even Aro to regret his decision, and maybe even destroy her. Perfect.

I would find some flaws of hers. And I would make sure the Volturi watched. _All _of them. They would regret not siding with me. I would make sure of it.

I would make the girl's stay her personal hell.

* * *

The sound of her heartbeat was clearly heard as she came down the elevator. I assumed Edward Cullen would be assisting her, as the foolish git he was, and perhaps even Carlisle, who would've decided to pay us a visit. One of our main guards, Alec, looked a bit uncomfortable, perhaps because of the girl's delicious scent that was beginning to dance through the throne room. I scarcely remembered the girl's scent, only that it was indeed better smelling than previous humans we have hunted, but not a great deal.

"I expect you have her room all arranged, Felix?" Aro then spoke up, his eyebrows raised at the guard.

"Yes, master," Felix responded.

"Good," Aro murmured delightfully. "It would be disastrous to treat our new guest with such little respect."

I did not agree with his words.

After hearing the Cullen and their human pet right outside, the doors then swung open, revealing only three figures. It was the same Cullens that had visited us last year, the bronze haired Edward and the little black haired vampress that were accompanying the human girl.

All three of them took steps forward, stopping many yards away. I fixed my scowling gaze upon the girl, examining her long, dark brown hair and chocolate eyes that flamed with fear and innocence. It seemed the plan to make her life hell would be easier than I thought.

Aro, of course, stood up to greet the. "Ah, the lovely Cullens return! I am so pleased you have found the time to join us yet again!"

"Yes," The foolish Cullen boy replied.

"Have you received our request?" The black haired vampress added, taking a step next to the girl and her brother.

"Of course, dear Alice," Aro removed the letter we had received the other day from his robes. "We would be absolutely thrilled to keep young Bella here for a short time!"

After a nudge from the Cullen boy, the girl spoke up. "Thank you, Aro."

Aro raised his palms. "Do not thank me, young Bella. My brothers and I would always help you in your time of need."

I was personally glad no one agreed. This showed they were partly on my side, against Aro's little vow. The girl seemed to be making eye contact with most of the Volturi in front of her. When it was my turn, she quickly looked away, unable to stand the powerful scowl I gave back at her. Yes, fear me you foolish mortal. Regret letting your Cullen boy take you here.

"Felix, do be a dear and escort young Bella Swan to an available room. I do hope she will stay with is for a _long _time."

Suddenly, a growl ripped from none other than the Cullen boy. Knowing Aro, he probably had a quick, horrid thought of what to do with the girl. Despite my cold agenda, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Is there a problem, dear Edward?" Aro turned back to the Cullen boy.

"Do expect me to keep in touch, Aro," The boy was much offended by Aro's thoughts. "You know how difficult is it for me to trust any of you. But I'm going with this plan, which includes you to protect her. If Bella is returned to me, or not even returned to me at all, in any harm, the slightest _scratch,_ I will talk to Carlisle about it. Then I think you know what happens after that."

A shame, I thought to myself. I really was planning to use physical abuse.

Aro read the Cullen boy's thoughts and stepped back, still with a playful smile. "My, my, such impressive threats, dear Edward. So much horrible, horrible violence. But we need not of your warning. For Bella will be treated as a proper guest, I assure you."

The Cullen boy did not relax, but he nodded. "I will send letters to question about Bella's well being. I want her to write back. Only her. Is that understood?"

I could not figure out why any of us would want to write him anyway.

"We would never want it in any other way," Aro promised.

"Edward," the black haired vampress nudged her brother. "The plane will be taking off soon."

"Yes," The Cullen boy agreed, and then pulled the mortal girl into a tight embrace. The scene was utterly disgusting, how he treated humans with such affection. Never the less, the Cullen boy pulled away, kissed the girl's forehead, and murmured something that I couldn't quite hear.

Then, both the Cullens disappeared from the room in a flash. The Volturi doors closed behind them, trapping the girl inside.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

The human looked back at us awkwardly, obviously debating whether to stay in her place or flee back to her precious Cullen protectors. As she began to pick up her bag, Aro cut in.

"Oh, dear Bella, you should not have to carry your own bags! How unladylike," Aro then turned to where most of the guards were standing. "Demetri?"

The grinning guard offered her hand out to take her interesting shaped bag, which she cautiously agreed to. Demetri stiffened at the smell and weight of it, but composed his face faster than the mortal saw.

"Felix?" Aro turned his head towards the large, eager vampire in the corner of the room. Anyone could tell by the guard's facial features he had some kind of fascination for the girl, and agreed with Aro's decision completely. I stared them down as both Demetri and Felix lead the girl down the hallway, her hands in tight fists and breathing unevenly. I had to admit; her bravery was impressing.

The second they had vanished, I snapped my icy gaze back to Aro. "You truly think she'll last another minute in this place?"

"Your bitterness will not bend my decision, Brother," Aro said smoothly, almost delightfully. "Bella Swan is a beautiful and strong woman. She will manage nicely here."

Beautiful and strong? Preposterous.

"Besides," Aro went on. "Most of the Volturi are quite infatuated with her, I dare say. No one would even think of doing something to hurt her without my permission."

"I can think of a few."

"Brother, please," Aro's ruby eyes bore into mine, a warning. "Arguments will settle nothing. We have a guest. It is not respectful to permit such pointless discussions in front of her."

"We would not need to argue if you merely put some thought into what I have been telling you, Aro," I said back, not backing down.

"On the contrary, I have went over your thoughts many times," Aro then stood up, his face composed but his eyes were burning. "And I still cannot understand why you disagree with my decision so assertively."

I too stood up, my temper rising. "Give me one reason to why we must do this favor."

Aro sighed, his hands locked together and slightly brought to his lips. He looked at me seriously, lowering his tone. "Brother Caius, do you not desire to once again be allies with the Olympic Coven?"

What a pathetic reason. I muttered bitterly. "Their friendship matters not to me. It's that mortal girl. How could you go along with this Aro? She's still human. Have you too forgotten that the Volturi do not give second chances? They made a deal to us to give her immortality. And if they do not wish to do their part in the deal, why should we do _this _in return?"

"Ah, but Caius," Aro countered, his palms in the air. "I personally think that young Bella Swan in not quite overdue in her time of mortality. If we want to regain peace with the Olympic Coven, we must immediately agree to do them a favor of protecting this human."

"Such ignorance, Aro," was all I had to say to his small lecture.

"Excuse me, master?"

Both Aro and I turned our heads to the voice. I hadn't noticed the three had returned, and it seemed neither did Aro. Exactly how much did they overhear?

"Ah! Forgive me, lovely Bella!" Aro's tone was clearly much more enthusiastic then before. "I did not notice your presence. How silly of me."

"Um…" The girl uttered. "It's okay."

Aro merely smiled. "Please, do join us. You may sit next to Jane, right over there."

The girl's heartbeat seemed to have quickened at that command, and Jane looked repulsed. Still, she forced herself to sit next to one of the Volturi's most dangerous guards and sat on the very edge, and it looked as if she would fall off. I myself sat back in my throne, and resumed my usual scowl.

"I think it is time to discuss Miss Swan's state of being," Aro then positioned himself in the center of the throne room. "If we are to protect her from these horrid newborns, I believe she should be guarded at all times. Does anyone deny this?"

I knew I denied this. But since Aro already knew my thoughts, what would be the logical point of speaking up? More silence filled the room.

"Good. Now, who would like to volunteer to watch Bella Swan at all times, and take the blame if she is at all returned to Edward Cullen in a harmed state?"

Aro made the job sound like the fiery pits of hell. Who would seriously like to be around that repulsive mortal all day? As my own eyes wandered the throne room, every vampire seemed to be thinking the same thing as I.

"Um…" The girl spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "I don't have to be watched. I'll be fine on my own."

"Oh, but letting you wander these corridors unguarded would be so disrespectful of me, don't you agree young Bella?" Aro asked innocently. The girl weakly nodded, even though she did not seem to completely agree with him. Aro then clapped his hands and turned to both Marcus and I.

"Brother Marcus? Don't you agree _Caius _would make a wonderful guard during her stay?"

The entire room seemed to darken as I took these words in. _How dare that ignorant-_

"Aro, you cannot be serious!" I said venomously, the throne shaking under my clenched claws. Aro merely ignored me, like he had not noticed my outburst at all.

"Don't you agree, Marcus?"

Marcus was daydreaming again, I could tell, the dread eating me alive. He would always wander off in space anytime he thought about Didyme, he beloved wife, and never take the slightest notion to what the discussion was. "What? Mmm-hmm. Of course. Mmm-Hmm."

"Then it's settled!" Aro declared, turning towards the terrified mortal. "Bella, whenever you decide to walk around, please let Caius escort you at all times. Do be a dear and always tell me when Caius does not cooperate with this decision."

"I-"

"ARO!" I roared, my anger out of control. "_I will not agree to protect that REVOLTING human! _If this is about that argument we had previously, then I apologize. Your request is _denied._" I switched my furious gaze back to the girl who was paling and shaking in her tracks.

"Oh, but you will protect her, brother," Aro said soothingly. "Do not think this as a punishment. Think of it more like a _favor _to us all. A favor to the Volturi. Would you let the whole Volturi down for a small dislike for the girl? Hmm?"

_Favor? Dislike?_

I would have done it. I would have rushed over and held my own master by the bloody throat, but some kind of control had a hold on me. Instead of attacking, I rushed out of the throne room completely, the anger still throbbing through my being. I had to leave. I had to get out of there.

Before I snapped.

* * *

His panting and footsteps were nearby, I could hear it. Sprinting aimlessly to the nearest spot of civilization where he could find safety, someone to help him. But I would not allow it. He chose his fate already.

He dashed behind the nearest deserted alleyway, trying to hold in his panting. He listened. He heard nothing. Slowly, he crept out of his hiding spot to check, just one little peek to make sure he had lost whoever pursued him. Nothing was there.

Sighing with relief, he turned around and-

"_Agh_!" The man struggled beneath my terribly tight grip, my arm holding him the air. He made more gagging noises, trying so feebly to wriggle free and try to escape my clutches again.

I tightened more and spat. "I will _never _protect your kind."

Then, I tightened my grip all the way, the weak human's bones snapping to his death. I then brought the body towards my lips where my teeth pierced the dead man's throat.

* * *

**I literally wanted to update this story or Bound to a Blackened Soul SO BAD, but I didn't have a computer to type it up. For that delay, I apologize. Please review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

I could still feel his blood upon my lips as he screamed for mercy. Pathetic mortal, I thought as I closed the palace doors behind me and stormed down the hallways. They were all pathetic. And speaking of pathetic mortals...

Dread and black anger suddenly rose through me as I remembered the other day's discussion. How _dare_ Aro defy me like that? I was not some revolting bodyguard to a figure below me- I was a master, a leader. Perhaps he had changed his mind over the night, and got some thought into his slow-minded head.

And speak of the devil, he shall appear.

As I turned towards the sound, I recognized the black haired and slender figure catching up with me, a great, irritating smile on his face. Not reading any good news for me on his expression, I turned back away, and increased my speed. I did not want to speak to him.

Still, Aro caught up and matched my pace perfectly. "Good morning, Brother!"

Very slowly, I scowled at him from the corner of my eye before turning my gaze back forward. "Morning," I replied with much venom and annoyance.

"I think our guest slept quite well, if I recall correctly," Aro did not seem the least bit affected by my tone. "I have already sent Demetri to help her get ready for the day."

"How unbelievably thoughtful of you, Aro."

"Oh, yes! I am quite the charmer sometimes, aren't I?" Aro spoke delightfully. I knew he didn't want me to answer that question. He continued. "So! How was your hunt? I trust you were successful."

"Successful enough," I muttered bitterly.

"Well then," Aro finally sighed, realizing I was not in the mood to talk to him or give him detailed answers. He halted his pace and watched me continue on, and called out in a rather disturbing tone. "I hope you have a delectable and rapturous rest of the day, Brother Caius."

With a small turn of the head, he had already vanished. Thank the lord.

Trying to settle down my vicious attitude, I opened the door to my own quarters, and planned to get back to studying for the rest of the day. It would be the only way to get my bloody mind off of all this unnecessary chaos. Suddenly, I realized there was a heartbeat in the room, and a scent I recognized.

When the bloody hell did she get in here, was the first thought that screamed in my mind. No one told her to enter- much less examine the place without my permission. So Aro had not changed his mind. My anger flared up again, and I hissed. "The proper way to enter a nobleman's quarters the last time I checked is to ask permission."

The girl quickly whirled around at my statement, her long brunette hair moving her scent around to the room. Her eyes were round with shock and a sense of fear. She quickly composed herself. "Um…sorry. I was told to just come in."

_By who? _I almost demanded. Quickly, I slammed the door behind me and moved towards my desk. "Indeed. Well, only _I _shall give you orders to 'just come in' from now on."

Once I sat down, I dipped my quill and began filling out the monthly letter I was to write to vampire covens, assuring them of the rules and the fact that we were still above them. Before I knew it, I was completely focused on the letter I had forgotten the mortal was still there, which pleased me until she spoke up.

"So…what am I supposed to do?"

Irritated, I looked up at her. How dare she address me so lowly. "Excuse me?"

"Well, aren't you going to give me something to do?" she clarified. "Or am I just supposed to stand here all day?"

I could feel the very shock flooding through me at her tone. She was not my equal yet she spoke to me as if I was one of her precious Cullen pets. Controlling my rage, I huffed loudly, and leaned forward. This damned mortal needed to know what I was and what she would get if she talked to me in such a way again. "Listen to me, human. I am_ not_ an entertainer. I am not-"

"No, no, I'm not asking you to entertain me," she dared to interrupt me. "I'm just wondering what I'm supposed to do all day. Like…can I read one of these books you have on the shelves?"

_How the bloody hell could she- _"I have arranged every single book of knowledge in this room in a proper and crucial order. Answer me this, human. Why would I ever, under the right mind let something as revolting as you disturb this room of pure elegance?"

"Room of pure elegance?" she repeated, almost a sneer. "More like 'Room of Boring Crap.'"

I was on my feet, snarling before I could believe it. I should have ripped her head off right then and there. Forget the bloody deal with the Cullens. "How _dare _you insult my quarters in my presence! I will personally inform Aro of your ignorance! We will snap your revolting neck and make sure you feel the pain. Even your precious Edward Cullen cannot-"

"Okay, okay," she interrupted me, _again_, with her hands up high. "I'm sorry for making fun of your room. It just slipped out. And you don't need to lecture me about how painfully you want to kill me. I already know you hate me with a passion, so I think we're on the same page now. Lets move on. Alright, so can I please read one of your books?"

I was not sure what her words had done to completely calm me, but I sat back down and composed myself properly. I suppose the ugly mortal could rip through those century old novels if she liked. "Very well. You may. But I want it returned in the exact location, and in the exact angle. Is that clear?"

"Uh huh," the girl said lazily before turning in some kind of disrespectful slouch way and heading towards the shelves. I forced myself back to my studies even though the suspicion and curiosity was beginning to overwhelm me.

I studied her closely as she flipped through the pages of an ancient history text book made years back, and the look on her face gave away she was having trouble understanding it. Despite the angry mood I seemed to currently have, I could not help but smirk. Foolish mortals and their foolish minds.

But what was with _her _attitude? She looked like she'd flee after the Cullens left her, and the quickened pace of her heart rate…it seemed all too easy. Yet she disrespected me numerous times in the five minutes we had faced each other, and didn't even smell frightened. This had to be a mortal behavior, I decided. That or she was more terrified of Aro than myself. Just the thought made my knuckles tighten.

Suddenly, she looked up at me. "Yes?"

Had she noticed my stare? Impossible. "I did not say anything."

She then slightly lifted her shoulders before putting the many textbooks back in the order she had taken them out. One book was switched with the other next to me, which did annoy me heavily. I should have known better to trust a mortal with my personal belongings.

She then pulled out a small novel with the musky scent of Aro. Immediately, I remembered the thirty years ago when I found Aro stuffing all his absurd little joy novels on _my _shelves. "Only for a while, until I order a new shelf," he had said. Of course, he never did order another and I got the feeling he did that on purpose.

"Those books do not belong to I," I informed her, making it clear that I never read such nonsense. "They belong to Aro. He asked me to keep them in my studies since he no longer had a place to keep them in his own quarters."

She looked up at me again, her eyes lightly narrowed in confusion. "You don't like Shakespeare?"

"Shakespeare," I scoffed. "What more than ignorant publications of life and nature. Forgive me for not taking part in such absurd studies."

"You haven't read Romeo and Juliet?"

The romance novel? Oh, please. "No, nor do I plan to," I said as I resumed back to the letter I was finishing up.

"But this is a _must _read!" The girl stated. "_Everyone's _read it!"

"Well then apparently your assumption is correct."

"It's a classic romance tale!"

I glared at her, annoyed for her not getting my point already. "Romance is a revolting excuse for writing. You humans have nothing to believe in each other, so you say it's 'love,' which by the way is only pathetic particles in the mind. I almost pity all you revolting creatures for not believing in something more significant."

The girl frowned as she took in my words. She responded quite thoughtfully, "'Revolting' is definitely a favorite word of yours, is it?"

How did she know, I thought to myself. I answered, "It basically summarizes everything in the world, so yes, the word does seem to boost my observations."

"Well, when I eat my food, like take pizza for example," she babbled rather irritatingly. "I don't call it revolting. I would call it juicy or something like that. Unlike you, of course."

Who did the mortal think she was? Filling my head with her foolish stories. "You do understand you are enormously distracting me from my studies with your sickening words."

"Sorry," she muttered. "Please, go on with your studies or whatever."

With a low growl, I continued on with the letter, and didn't look up at her again. I would never let myself be distracted by her foolishness. Quickly, the letter was completed was rolled up formally, and tied with a ribbon like Aro appreciated it. Wanting an excuse away from that absurd mortal, I decided to take the letter myself and headed towards the door. I looked back at her when I reached the door knob. "Do not leave the room. I will return. Do you understand, human?"

She nodded, in a strange way. "Of course. I wouldn't want to leave the room. That would be so _revolting _of me."

It took me a full second to realize that she- this mere mortal- was _mocking _me. She had no right to do so! Storming out, I slammed the door behind me and sped down the hall, unable to zone out her laughter.

* * *

**Haha, oh Caius. You'll warm up to her XD Bound to a Blackened Soul chapter 9 coming out in the next few days. Review ^^**


End file.
